rcwfandomcom-20200214-history
Agents of Doom
The Agents of Doom are small androids dispersed from the Glove of Doom and serve as a weapon product manufactured by Gadgetron, featured in Ratchet & Clank, Up Your Arsenal, Size Matters, also making a cameo in Secret Agent Clank. The agents act as kamikaze explosives, running towards an enemy and exploding on contact. The Glove of Doom can be upgraded to the Gold Glove of Doom in Ratchet & Clank. In Up Your Arsenal, it can be upgraded to the Agents of Dread, and later to the Mega, Giga and Ultra Agents of Dread. In Size Matters, it can be upgraded to the Agents of Dread and Titan Agents of Dread. History ''Ratchet & Clank'' The Glove of Doom becomes available for purchase from a vendor once Ratchet reaches Eudora, for 7,500 bolts (reduced to 5,000 bolts with the Persuader). Upon completion of the game, the player can upgrade the Glove of Doom to the Gold Glove of Doom for 10,000 bolts and 4 gold bolts. ''Up Your Arsenal'' Agents of Doom first becomes available for purchase once the player reaches Annihilation Nation. Once entering challenge mode and after upgrading to Agents of Dread, the Mega Agents of Dread can be purchased for 660,000 bolts (594,000 with a discount), and then upgraded to the Giga and Ultra Agents of Dread. ''Size Matters'' The Agents of Doom were available from planet Ryllus for 25,000 bolts. ''Secret Agent Clank'' The Agents of Doom do not appear as a weapon in Secret Agent Clank, but can be deployed during the final boss by Robo-Ratchet while Clank fights them. Characteristics The Glove of Doom in Ratchet & Clank itself is a red glove that fits onto Ratchet's hand, with a green circle in its center. In subsequent appearances of the weapon, the Agents of Doom is a red, bulkier glove with silver fingers, which returns the central green circle. The Agents of Doom robots are short, with a large circular head, blue eyes with one eye larger than the other, and sharp teeth. When upgraded, the Agents of Doom can also carry weapons on their shoulders, and fly jetpacks. Combat The Agents of Doom in the first levels, and throughout Ratchet & Clank, are deployed to self-destruct when coming into contact with an enemy, or to bite them first repeatedly to damage them. This meant that, at this stage, the Agents of Doom were best for fighting small groups of medium enemies, or larger enemies, as their damage could be split between multiple enemies or concentrated on a single enemy with no major cost. In the original Ratchet & Clank the Glove of Doom was useless against flying enemies and not a good choice against smaller enemies, but was otherwise very useful. In Up Your Arsenal and Size Matters, the Agents of Doom are no longer situational when upgraded. They become far more versatile, and are always useful as their damage is helpful against any enemy. In Up Your Arsenal, the Agents' V2 upgrade provides them with laser cannons which they will fire at enemies until they run out of ammo, at which point they will self destruct. The V3 upgrade improves the rate of fire of these cannons. At V4, the Agents have jetpacks, and the first set deployed while fly around Ratchet and protect him. As Agents of Dread, the Agents now deal far stronger nuclear explosions upon self-destruct, and their laser cannons are replaced with more powerful missile launchers. In Size Matters, the Agents gain bomb launcher cannons at V2. At V3, these cannons instead launch stronger energy blasts. As Agents of Dread, the Agents now feature a jetpack, and the first set deployed will fly around Ratchet and protect him. Category:Weapons in Ratchet & Clank Category:Weapons in Up Your Arsenal Category:Weapons in Size Matters